Double Trouble
by SuperSaiyanBeast
Summary: Seven years after the Cell Games, Goku's second son, Goten, also has a twin sister. Although she is unlike her twin brother, she is needed to defeat Majin Buu along with her brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter__1: Complete Opposites

"Hey, mom? Can I join the World Martial Arts Tournament coming up?" asked Goku and Chi-Chi's eldest son.

"And why would I allow my son to enter a contest that won't do anything for his education?"

"Come on mom, please? It will be fun. Plus the winner receives 10 million zeni." He explained.

"10 MILLION ZENI? Why, with that much cash, you can go to any school in the world."

"And besides, Dad's gonna enter the tournament, too," added Gohan. After hearing that, Chi-Chi couldn't possibly say no.

"Hey, Mom. Can me and Hari join too?" asked Goten, their youngest son.

"Sure, Goten, you can join," Chi-Chi said, "but don't volunteer your sister. She's not even a fighter (thank goodness)."

"But, Mom, I know she can fight in the tournament. I can feel it."

"Goten, Hari's not a fighter. She's too calm and gentle to have the spirit of a Saiyan warrior."

"I guess that's true," Goten said kind of disappointed, "but I bet one day she'll surprise all of us." Upon saying this, he headed outside to play with his sister.

"Wow, he sure does have a lot of faith in his sister," Chi-Chi said.

"Well they are twins, mom. From birth, they were supportive of each other, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Emergence?**

Upon going outside and towards his twin sister, Goten couuldn't help but think about what his family had told him earlier. _Hari is not a fighter..._rang through his mind.

"What's wrong, Goten," Hari wondered as she noticed his confused look.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing," he quickly responded and reassured her with a smile that resembled their father. "Let's play!"

She looked a little confused at first, but decided to let it go. Hari might be Goten's twin but the two looked and acted completely different. Her spiky Saiyan hair was forcibly pulled into a ponytail spiking at the end. She wore an orange tanktop and blue jeans with a white belt. Instead of the excitement of fighing in her face like a regular Saiyan, she had a calm and gentle face, like Gohan when he was younger. Hari truly didn't like to fight herself but loved watching Gohan, Goten, and Trunks train.

"Hey, Hari! Let's have a race!" Goten shouted.

"Um, I don't know, Goten. I probably won't be able to keep up with you after all the training you've had with Gohan and Trunks."

"Come, on! It'll be fun no matter who wins!" he said jumping up and down in anticipation. She relented and pointed to the destination.

"We will race to that rock formation over there," she explained pointing the rock formation that looked like it would take forever getting to.

"Whoa! That's far! Hari are you sure?" he asked a little worried. She nodded and the twins took their positions. "On your mark..."

"Get set..."

"GO!" they said in unison as they sped off.

Within a few seconds Goten took a quick lead that greatly increased the gap between him and his sister. Hari was right. Since Goten has had rigorous training, he has a huge advantage against his sister, who was now nowhere in sight as he turn around to check.

_I knew he would win, _she thought as tears began welling up in her eyes, _he's stronger and faster than me so I had no chance of winning._

_**Hey, the race isn't over yet, silly. Don't give up. I know you can give more than you think you can, **_a strange voice said in her head. At first, she stopped in fear, but then realized that the voice was right and started off again, this time putting forth more than before.

Upon reaching the halfway point, Goten was sure he had the race won. But just shortly after passing that point, he picked up on a roaring energy. He turned around and saw his sister closing in on him with a newborn fire in her eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her for the effort and skills she's showing in an attempt to beat him. But he wasn't about to let Hari win that easily. So in an instant he shot off and went even faster than before. However, within a fraction of a second, Hari was right next to him determined to beat him. The rock formation was within eyesight and these two siblings never took their eyes off the prize. They were in the final stretch then...

"I WIN" both half-Saiyans shouted in excited at the same time.

"No, Hari. I won"

"No, Goten, _I_ won"

"Me!"

"Me!"

After 5 minutes of this, they decided that it was a tie and started walking back home.

"Wow, Hari! How did you catch up to me from all the way back there?" Goten wondered.

"Well...something inside me told me I could do it," she said with a smirk.

"Now, that's proof that she is definitely your child, wouldn't you say, Goku?" a strange looking antenna and halo-sporting creature said.

"Yeah, she sure is, King Kai." Goku said, "I'm proud of all of them. Gohan has grown greatly to replace me on Earth, Goten is far stronger than me, Gohan, and even Vegeta when we were his age and he is continue to grow. And Hari, she's smart, pure, and now I think she has finally ignited her "Saiyan drive". Boy, I can't wait to see all of them.

_**The Next Day**_

"Hey, Goten! Come on we're gonna go train for the tournament." Gohan shouted to his younger brother.

"Coming!" he replied back. He shot down the stairs to report to his brother. "Ready."

"Alright let's go," Gohan commanded. Once, they reach the door, they hear something.

"Umm, Gohan." Hari said sheepishliy.

"Oh, Hari. What's up?" he gently asked.

"C-can I c-come and train with you and Goten? I wanna join the World Tournament, too."

Gohan looked shocked, but Goten looked excited. He was happy his sister wanted to come along because this would prove that he was right about her becoming a fighter.

"I don't know, Hari. This training is gonna be rough and I'm not sure if you'll be able to handle it since you don't have any fighting experience," Gohan explained.

"But I promise to work very hard. I won't disappoint you, Gohan. I don't know what it is, but ever since I raced Goten yesterday, I have had a desire for competition and fighting is the best way. And besides I'm a Saiyan. It's in my blood to fight." she explained.

"Please, Gohan? Let her come" Goten pleaded.

"Well since you put it that way, ok." the eldest brother agreed. The younger Saiyans hugged each other joyfully and cheered. "This is going to be a long day."

_**Outside**_

"Okay, Goten before I start training you, I'm gonna need some time to train Hari, so go and train by yourself a little bit, ok?" Gohan said.

"Ok!" he said as he went off and started punching and kicking a tree.

"Now, Hari. Before we do any physical training, I'm going to teach you about controlling your energy." Gohan started, "you _do_ know what energy is, right?"

"Uh-huh! It's the living essence inside of all living things that can be harmless or destructive. I see you and Goten use it all the time." she said.

"Ok, that will make my job a lot easier then. Now, to control your energy you must go deep inside yourself, find it and push it out, like so." He stated as he formed a glowing sphere in his hands. "Now you try it."

Hari took a deep breath, formed her hands the way Gohan had his and concentrated on focusing on her energy. After 10 minutes, still nothing happened and Hari began to get a little frustrated.

"Hari, relax. It takes time to learn, especially for someone not trained to fight, so don't worry. Just concentrate."

She nodded and again, she took a deep breath, formed her hands and concentrated even hard to draw out the raw energy. 3 minutes passed, and soon she produced the same glowing sphere her older brother had earlier.

"Gohan! I did it!" she said in excitement.

"Great job, now keep practicing and you'll master it in no time! Now, we go on to the physical training." She nodded and retrieved Goten.

"Now, I want the both of you to throw these rocks at me." Gohan said as he set down a pile of rocks.

"You want us to throw rocks?" Goten asked in confusion. Hari looked confused as well.

"It's a great exercise. For you two, it promotes strength and precision. For me I improve on my evasion skills.

"Ok!" both twins answered. Gohan drew a line in the dirt and prepared for the exercise.

"3...2...1...GO!"

Goten and Hari began hurling rocks at high speeds, so high that a hit could prove lethal to a human. Some were even going through the mountain Gohan was in front of.

"O-ok. L-look's like I'm gonna need some h-help," Gohan shakingly said looking at the damage the two did. He began charging his energy and instantaneously become a blonde-haired Super Saiyan. "Ok now try it."

The two continued to hurl rocks at their brother at the same rate of speed as before but this time Gohan had much more ease dodging them.

"Umm, Gohan is it ok for me to be like you now?" Goten asked causing some confusion in his siblings.

"What do you mean 'like me'?"

"You know, the gold hair and the blue eyes. I wanna be a Super Saiyan now."

"Haha. I was twice your age when I first learned to become a Super Saiyan. Though I was the youngest Super Saiyan ever. Maybe when you two are older I'll tra-" Gohan started until he pickedmup in a spike in Goten's power level. In a flash, Goten's hair become as blond as Gohan's and had the same blue eyes. Both Gohan and Hari stared open jawed at Goten's transformation.

"How, how how-?" Hari stuttered.

"G-Goten, how were you able to master the Super Saiyan transformation at such a young age?" Gohan asked still in shock.

"When you and Hari were studying, Mom taught me. But she told me not to do it again because she called me a monster." he explained a little sad.

"Goten, you're not a monster. It's cool that you're a Super Saiyan now!" Hari reassured him and that brought a smile back to him.

"Well now that you're a Super Saiyan now we can train in that form now. Just be careful around Hari." Gohan stated

Gohan began teaching Hari the basic techniques and because of her intelligence and dtermination she picked it up faster than normal and had it mastered within hours. He taught her the fighting style he learned from Piccolo years back and Goten taught her his fighting style while he trained with Chi-Chi.

"Now we will teach you the family technique...**The Kamehameha Wave**." Gohan said. "First a demonstration. Goten, if you please.

Goten drew his cupped hands to the side of his body and recited the much needed phrase.

"Ka...me...ka...me..." he recited as blue energy began to form in his hands. Once it got big enough..."Haaaaaaa!" he released the beam of energy and destroyed a nearby mountain.

"Woooooow! That's...so...COOL!" Hari shouted.

"The key is to focus your energy in your hands and then once your done charging, send it forward to your target." Gohan explained. " Now you try it.

Hari took her stance as she first focused on her energy. Then once she locked on to it, she cupped her hands, drew them to her side and recited the same phrase as she tried to form the energy ball.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HAA!" as she thrusted her hands the energy exploded in front of her and sent her flying back a few feet. "Oww!"

"Don't worry about it, Hari. It's a tough technique to master. Look it's getting dark out now, let's head inside." Gohan said.

"You and Goten can go inside but I'm gonna stay out here and practice, ok?" Hari sternly stated.

"You sure?" Goten asked. She just nodded. Both brothers went inside knowing the determination in their sister would make her stronger than they would ever know.

_**5 hours later**_

"Ok, just one more try," Hari said battered up and breathing heavily. There are many patches are charred grass from numerous failed attempts.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." the ball was forming perfectly and then "...HAAA!" she threw her hands foward and a small, narrow beam shot out and pierced the neareset rock formation. "Hehe...I...did...it." she said weakly and fainted with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Taking Flight**_

_**The Next Morning**_

"Now, he _will _teach me how to fly like he prom-" a mysterious black haired girl stated as she tripped on a little girl's unconscious body. "Ow! Gohan! Get out here!"

Gohan and Goten ran outside to see what was going on, only to reveal that it was only—

"Videl what are you doing here?" Gohan wondered as he helped her up.

"What do you mean 'What am I doing here'? You promised to teach me how to fly, remember?" Gohan thought hard about what she said and a while he remembered his promise.

"Oh, yeah I remember now. Well, Goten it looks like you'll have a partner today."

"Awesome!" the little Saiyan said in excitement. "Gohan, why not teach Hari how to fly, too? If she's gonna be in the tournament then it would help a lot."

"I suppose so, Goten. But it might be a little difficult since she only learned to control her energy yesterday. But I'll try." Gohan said.

"Ok, I'll get her. HARI! COME OUTSIDE!" Goten shouted unaware that she was right behind him.

"Goten, why are you yelling? I'm right here." She said groggily since Goten's screaming woke her up. That surprise caught everyone of guard since they had no idea that she was there sleeping in the middle of their conversation. "So what is all of this about me flying?"

"Gohan's gonna teach us how to fly!" Goten cried out.

"Gohan…do you really think these _little kids_ are capable of learning something so advanced?" Videl asked with a slight smirk on her face. Gohan and his siblings scowled at the statement.

"Well, these _little kids_ are trained fighters and I bet that at 1 percent of their power they could beat that so called "World Champion" of a father you have," Gohan stated with no regret in his voice. Videl just scoffed and walked over to an open space in the field.

"Ok, Goten, you go on next to Videl and I'll be right over there. And Hari, you might wanna change your clothes." Gohan said pointing to Hari's outfit. She had been training so hard last night that whatever left of her clothes were in rags. She blushed a little bit and ran to her room to change.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 Minutes Later<strong>_

As soon as she came back out, Hari ran over to the others. She had on an outfit similar to Goten's except that it had no sleeves and the bottoms were shorts. Once she got there, she noticed Goten's gradual attempt at flying while Videl was sitting on the ground with a familiar energy ball in her cupped hands.

"See Videl you got it now!" Gohan exclaimed in joy as his teaching paid off…again. "Now, that Hari's here there's one more step that both of you need to do. Hari quickly went next to Videl and waited for Gohan's command. "In order to get off the ground, you need to use your energy and push off the ground in whatever direction you want it to go. Now try it."

Videl began to focus on her newfound energy and once found she began to force it beneath her feet. Slowly she began to lift off the ground and was levitating nearly two feet of the ground.

Hari's approach was different. Instead of slowly forcing her energy out her feet, she charged her energy and it was rising at such a rate that Gohan got a little worried and Goten lost focus and fell out of the sky. Upon releasing that amount of energy, Hari shot up about 100 feet in the air.

After her descent towards the ground, she received three dropped jaws.

"Ho-ho-ho-how d-di-sh-she-" was all Videl could say.

"What I say, we _little kids_ are trained fighters," Hari said feigning innocence.

"W-well, looks like you got flying down. Well I guess that's all for today." Gohan said still looking at his sister. "Videl, you can come back tomorrow to train for the tournament if you want." She nodded and left.

Gohan felt something strange in Hari's power level. It was like she was holding back and that she was capable of _so_ much more, if the time came for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllll? Read. Review. Favorite. Do Whateever.<strong>

**P.S. If I got 5 more reviews, you got 5 more chapters...just sayin'**


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

Chapter 4: Preparations

_**The Next Afternoon**_

"HAA!" An immense blue beam shot out across the wide open field and blowing the top off a nearby mountain.

"Wow, Hari! You're getting better at this!" Goten said emerging from the house.

"Thanks, Goten, but I still need to practice it to make it perfect." Hari explained to her brother. Goten could see how hard she's been working. Most of her clothes have been torn to shreds from her training all the time. Then Goten thought of something.

"Hey, um, Hari? Is the Kamehameha Wave the only technique you've been working on?" She looked at him with slight confusion.

"Yes…why?"

"In order to become a greater fighter, you need to come up with your own unique techniques and fighting style." Hearing these words got her thinking: How can I come up with my own unique style of fighting?

"I have an idea!" Goten sprinted inside the house before he can explain his plan to his confused sister. Sometimes, it's hard to believe they are twins. Within seconds he came back out with what looked like a mannequin resembling a criminal.

"This is a training dummy I found in Gohan's room. I want you to fight it." Goten explained.

"How would fighting this dummy help me, Goten?" Hari asked still as confused as ever.

"Fighting this dummy will help you discover your own way of fighting. You need to use your body in whatever way that feels natural to you. By doing that you can effectively face your opponent," Goten finally cleared up his plan to his sister and now she seemed to understand his intentions.

"Wow, Goten! When did you become so smart?"

"Actually, I learned that from mom and Gohan. Now, let's start."

For the past 30 minutes, he watched Hari assault the dummy and after a while he recognized her fighting style. She was light, flexible, and agile in her movements, yet powerful, destructive, and devastating in her physical attacks. Once perfected, she would be a formidable or flat-out deadly fighter.

"Ok, that's enough training on the dummy. Now, I think you should start to work on your own signature techniques."

"Can we take a break now, Goten? I'm really tired," Hari said as sweat endlessly fell from her face. Since she just learned to fight, her stamina isn't that great yet.

"I guess so," Goten said sort of frowning, "let's go check on Gohan and Videl." Both half-Saiyans ran off to find the two training. When they arrived, Gohan and Videl were engaged in a fierce sparring match. Even though Videl is a human, she is far more skilled then the general population, even than her falsely famous father, Hercule.

"Okay, I think that's enough for right now, Videl," Gohan said barely dodging a kick to the face.

"If, you say so," she just shrugged and followed him to the house. They were greeted by the small of Chi-Chi's deliciously cooked lunch. All four sat down to enjoy a well-deserved break.

"Wow, this food is better than our cook's!" the comment caused Chi-Chi to nearly fall out of her seat.

"Cook? Your family must be loaded," she said still in shock but quickly regained her composure, "seems like my son picked a good one." Videl's face immediately turned red and Gohan choked on his food. Hari just giggled to herself.

"So, does that mean Videl will become my sister?" Goten asked with his normal tone of curiosity. However, he soon found his face covered in Gohan's food he was previously choking on.

"C-can we change the subject? So, Hari how's your training coming along?" Gohan quickly asked to avoid further embarrassment.

"Actual, I think I'm coming along quite nicely. Goten taught me that I should develop my own unique fighting style. I'm still working on it, but I believe that it will prove effective in a real fight," Hari explained trying to sound as modest as possible.

"Did Goten tell you about developing your own techniques?"

"Yes, but I think I'm gonna need help on that."

"Don't worry, Hari. I can help you with that!" Goten exclaimed anxiously. He figured that if he helped with her unique fighting style, developing her own signature techniques shouldn't be too much of a challenge.

"Great, let's go now!" she responded after finishing the remainder of her food. The two ran off to Hari's usually training spot to resume working.

"Gohan, how about we have another sparring match," Videl said after finishing her food. She was determined to get stronger no matter what.

"Sure," he told her. Just like the two younger Saiyans, they went off to their usual training area.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Hari, let's begin. Like discovering your fighting style, developing your own signature technique requires you to do whatever feels natural," Goten began the explanation. He looked at his sister and saw that there was still confusion on her face. This was gonna take some time.<p>

"Ok, I'll back up a little bit. Many techniques Saiyans and strong humans have are in the form of energy. Gohan has the Masenko, Trunks has Double Buster, and I've seen Mr. Vegeta use Galick Gun _and_ Big Bang Attack. All of these moves are destructive and powerful because they're unique to that person."

"But, Goten, we all can use the Kamehameha Wave and it's very powerful when anyone of us uses it," Hari responded still very puzzled.

"Yeah, that's true but from what I hear from Gohan, ours aren't nearly as powerful as Dad's. That's because the Kamehameha Wave is Dad's unique technique, after he 'learned' it from Master Roshi." Hari now looked a little sure about everything now.

"Oh, I see now, Goten," she said with newfound enthusiasm. She sat down and thought of how she should put things together.

"And, one more thing. Try to use your fighting style when developing your technique," the young Saiyan finished before he went off to train by himself. Hari just sat there and started thinking. When fighting the training dummy, she found out that she was insanely destructive, incredibly agile and extraordinarily fast. What could she do with these?

"Oh! I have an idea!" she shouted to herself before she got up to put her idea to work. With only one day left until the tournament, Hari really needed to develop her technique to the point where she can use it against the strongest fighters in the world.

* * *

><p>"Now do you two know what you need to do tomorrow at the World Tournament, Yamu and Spopovich?" the source of this ominous voice came from a strange little creature, saffron in color, two strange antennae stemming from the sounds of its mouth and is adorned with an orange cape, a blue skirtkilt, and a belt tattooed with the letter "M."

"Yes, Master Babidi," the two men answered in a zombie-like state. One of them was overly muscular and the other was significantly skinnier. Both men were dressed in black spandex and had that same "M" marked on their foreheads. An evil shroud covered all three beings and an even more evil presence seemed to be dormant but close.


	5. Chapter 5: Big Day

**I apologize deeply for the wait. I was just lacking in ideas for this story. Now that it is here, I hope you all enjoy its contents. **

* * *

><p><span>Big Day<span>

Plenty of time has passed, and now it is time for biggest event on Earth: The World Tournament. All the greatest martial artists on Earth will be gathered in one spot for a chance to be given the title, "strongest under the heavens."

All the Z-Fighters and their families (minus Goku and Tien) were speeding towards the location of the event.

"Gohan, why are you in your costume," Hari asked. He and Goten might think it's cool but everyone else thinks it's flat out ridiculous.

"Well, I don't want my friends at school to recognize me," he explained.

"Oh, ok."

"Also, going along with that; Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta, would it be possible for us to fight without transforming into Super Saiyans," Gohan suggested.

"And why should we do that?" Vegeta coldly asked.

"Seven years ago, we were recorded as Super Saiyans when fighting against Cell. People might recognize us and the media will hound us for sure," he explained.

"Whatever, I won't need it to win this tournament anyway." Vegeta is just as arrogant as ever. Oh, well.

After another 15 minutes, they arrived at the tournament.

"Ok, everyone let's head over to the registration table," Piccolo said. However, just they began to head over, they felt a familiar presence.

"Hey, guys!" They turned around, to be greeted by a cheerful smile. Even Vegeta was speechless at what he saw.

"I can't believe it…"

"Is it really…?"

"GOKU!" Krillin was the first person to lose his composure and ran over to his fallen friend, followed by everyone else, except those dead to sentimental emotions (i.e. Vegeta and Piccolo).

"How are you here?" Gohan asked. They all need an explanation as to why Goku has suddenly come back to Earth.

"Well, I have a one-day pass to Earth and decided to use it to participate in the tournament," he said. In the midst of his explanation, he caught sight of something behind Chi-Chi's leg. "Hey, Chi-Chi, I think there's a little me behind you."

"Goten, Hari, come say hi to your father." She stepped out of the way to reveal them to Goku. Hari was shyer than Goten as she was hiding behind him. Goten immediately broke out into tears and ran up to his father. Hari followed suit, without the uncontrollable tears. Goku gently picked up his children.

"Why are you crying? I'm here now," he said in a fatherly tone. "Well, come on we have a tournament to register for."

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Table<strong>_

"What? We have to fight in a Junior Division," Trunks shouted. He and Goten wanted to compete against the adults.

"Sorry, but if your 15 and under, you have to compete in the Junior Division," the attendant explained. The two just stormed away from the table. Hari completely cooperated with the registration process.

"Your brother?" he asked as he gestured to Goten.

"Yes, I'm afraid," she answered. They might be the same age, but it's obvious who's more mature. She grabbed Goten and Trunks by their collars and dragged them to the locker rooms.

The older fighters all registered and waited for further instructions. Suddenly, a man with a microphone came into view.

"Attention fighters. Hundreds of have registered to be part of this tournament. However, only 16 can actually participate. For the preliminary round, we have invented this punching machine that measures the power of a person's punch. Those 16 with the highest scores will move on to the first round. Our defending champion, Hercule, will automatically be seeded and will demonstrate how the machine works."

On cue, Hercule came out as confident as ever in front of the machine. After a whole bunch of unnecessary breathing exercises, he hit the machine as hard as possible.

"139, a new record!"

The fans in the background roared Hercule's name, inflating his huge ego even more. 18 ignored the annoying cries of the oblivious fans and made her way to the machine. She lightly tapped the machine.

"774 points?" the attendant nearly fainted from these readings, "t-that can't be, there must be a malfunction." She just stood there annoyed waiting for the machine to be "fixed". Once the "repairs" have been made, she hit the machine even lighter.

"203?"

Krillin: 192

Goku: 186

Piccolo: 210

"It's obvious that we need a new machine. Bring in a fresh machine, at once," the attendant ordered. However, after saying that, Vegeta went to "compete" for the next spot. Without a second thought he broke the machine in a single blow. Everybody (besides the Z-Fighters) stood there with their jaws on the ground.

"Hey you guys want to go watch the Junior Division," Goku suggested.

"I suppose. Anything's better than just standing here," Vegeta stated. They made their ways to Gohan and Videl, who still had to earn a spot.

"Hey, Gohan, we're gonna watch the kids. Join us later." Gohan nodded, but Videl seemed uneasy about this group.

"Who _are_ these people?" she asked herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arena<strong>_

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the World Tournament! It is here we will determine "the strongest and the heavens!" the announcer shouted followed by a roar from the audience, "first off, we will start with our Junior Division. The runner-up will receive 5 million zeni. The winner will receive 10 million zeni and a fight against the world champion Hercule!"

Back in the locker room, Trunks, Goten, and Hari were sitting waiting for the upcoming matches.

"Hey, Goten, what would you do with your prize money?" Trunks asked.

"A bunch of toys," he responded. Hari shook her head. Goten is such a kid. "How about you Trunks, your family already owns everything." Trunks just shrugged. Good question.

"Hey, Hari, what about you? What would you get?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know. I probably won't place anyway," she said.

"What makes you say that? There's no way any of these other fighters would last against us," Trunks reassured.

"Say what?" from the other side of the locker room, a cocky looking teen walked over to the three Saiyans. "You think you can beat me? You have to face me in the first round."

"Big whoop."

Hari stood there thinking things over.

_Sure me, Goten, and Trunks would be the last 3 fighters but I don't know if I can take them. I guess we'll see later._

"It's time for the ninth match! Trunks, age 8 vs. Laem, age 15!" the announcer announced.

"It's too bad Laem can't fight seriously against that baby," said some crude portly mother. Unfortunately, she was seated next to Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"TRUNKS DESTROY THAT KID!"

"Begin!"

"Come on, shrimp. Let's see what you can do!" Laem taunted. Trunks has just about had it.

"I'm tired of talking. You don't have to tell me to kick your butt." Trunks proceeded to swipe him off his feet, and then kicked him far into the air. Upon impact, Laem went unconscious.

"Oops, I got too worked up," Trunks said walking away.

"Winner, Trunks!" The crowd was astonished over how the Junior Division champion was easily knocked out.

"Hari, looks like you're up," Goten said. Hari made her way towards the arena. Next to her was her opponent. She was dressed in a metallic pink jumpsuit with wings pointed on her back. Her blonde hair was put in a ponytail, accenting her face. However, she might appear to be innocent, but her smile proved otherwise.

"Fighting in our next match is Hari, age 7, vs. a runner-up from the last tournament, Angel, age 13. Though she may appear angelic, her actions are devious!"

The crowd began to cheer Angel's name, hoping for a change from the last fight. Hari bowed to her opponent even though Angel rolled her eyes.

"Begin!"

Angel charged towards Hari and released countless kicks and punches. Hari half-heartedly blocked each of them with her right hand.

"Excuse me, Angel. Um, are you done?" Hari politely asked after Hari paused in her assault. All she received was a blank look. Hari just sighed at this response. "I guess you are."

Hari extended her arm and blew Angel out of the arena with a light burst of energy.

"She's out! That means Hari is the winner!" The crowd, again, began to ponder how a small child could possess so much power.

"Goten, your turn," she said as she returned to the locker rooms. Walking out with Goten happened to be Laem's brother, Ikose. They might be a year apart, but both had the same personality: obnoxious.

"Ikose, don't end up like your brother!" the portly mother shouted.

"Go easy on him, Goten!" Chi-Chi reminded.

"Why must my sons be burdened will such ill-bred vermin? Make him suffer!"

"Begin!"

"I'll make this quick and painless! _**Slaughter Punch!**_" As his punch was making its way to Goten's face, he just extended his index finger to block the punch. Shocked by this, Ikose quickly rebounded with a roundhouse kick, also aimed for his face. Again with little effort, Goten raised his arm to block the attack.

"Come on, fight me right," Goten said. This got his opponent heated up and he began to rapidly fire out punches; all of which Goten caught.

"OK, I'm tired of this," Goten said in the middle of Ikose's barrage of punches. Goten extended his fist onto his face. Like his brother, Ikose became unconscious.

"And the winner, Goten!"

"Looks like your sons are all washed up," Bulma taunted the other mother. The mother charged in to attack Bulma, only to be knocked out cold by Chi-Chi.

"Maybe now we'll get some peace," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Now wasn't that something? Hari's first real fight and she didn't even break a sweat. I promise next chapter will be up in a shorter amount of time and be more interesting. But until then, Au revoir!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Heated Up

**Aren't you proud? I uploaded the next chapter sooner than I ever have before. And as I promised (I think) it is A LOT more interesting than the last chapter and it will only keep getting better. Now I'll leave you to enjoy this potential epicness.**

* * *

><p><span>Heated Up<span>

With the Junior Division of the World Tournament underway, the three half-Saiyan children breezed through the competition with zero effort. Finally, a match-up determined to excite the audience emerged.

"It's time to start the last match of the semi-finals!" the announcer stated, "We have Goten, age 7 vs. Hari, age 7! Not only are these two incredibly powerful, they are twin siblings! This will sure be a colossal match!"

"Hey, Gohan, both Goten and Hari are fighting each other in the semi-finals!" Videl said in amazement. These two are really something else.

"Now, it will be an interesting match," Gohan replied anxiously.

"Goten, just because you're my brother, don't think I'll go easy on you," Hari said getting ready.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied doing the same.

"Begin!"

In a flash, both warriors charged towards each other, shaking the entire stadium. They took to the air, matching each other blow for blow. Hari may be a new fighter in terms of time, but in terms of heart, it was like she's been fighting for her entire life. Goten sure had his hands full. In the midst of the evenly matched battle, Hari managed to connect a kick to Goten's face, and then knocked him towards the ring. Before he crashed, he managed to recover in time.

"Wow, Hari, you really got me," Goten said excited, "now it's my turn." Instantaneously, he appeared behind her and knocked her further in to the air. Before Hari could react, Goten again appeared behind her. This time, he grabbed her leg and threw her towards the ring. Unlike her brother, Hari didn't have time to break her fall.

"This is an intense fight! Who knew they were _this_ powerful!" Goku remarked. Hari is definitely strong-willed. Even after that assault, she stood up eager to go on.

"Goten, this fight is not over!" she shouted to her brother. He just looked down to her, waiting for something to happen. Immediately, he felt a great spike in power coming from her. This power, alone began to crumble parts of the arena.

"Wow, that's some power she has!" Goku said. This power even peaked Vegeta's interest. "Goten better think of something, and fast."

Once revved up, Hari suddenly appeared in front of Goten. She unleashed punches at blinding speeds. Goten was able to block a few, but the majority that did hit seemed to be having effect. There was nothing he could do now. She transported behind Goten and knocked him down even harder. But this time she aimed out of the ring.

"Looks like this is it for Goten!" Krillin remarked. However, before he made contact with the ground, he sent a wave of energy towards the ground, changing his direction. Goten narrowly managed to make it back into the ring. He looked like he was beginning to lose energy.

_I need to end this right now!_

Like his sister, he began to increase his power for one final attack. What Hari didn't destroy with her power, he _did_ with his. In his hands, two glowing spheres were present. After charging up, he fired countless blasts of energy in Hari's direction. Her eyes widened in fear knowing there's no way around it. If she moved, the audience would get hit, if she stayed, she would take severe damage. But before a decision could be made, the blasts of golden energy hit her. In the end, she fell towards the ground, powerless and out of energy. However, Goten flew up and caught her before she could land out.

"I-I…give…up…" she said weakly. Even though she lost, a smile went across her face.

"Hari has given up, so that means the winner of this semi-final match is Goten!" the audience cheered in excitement and also in sheer amazement at the power of the two siblings. "In 30 minutes, the final match between Trunks and Goten will decide the winner of the Junior Division!"

"Hari, you put up an intense fight. I knew you were strong, but today you blew my mind!" Goten said making his way to the locker room. Hey were greeted by Trunks and Gohan.

"Nice job, Goten, I finally got to see a fight worth seeing," Trunks said.

"Yeah, bro, you _and_ Hari nearly destroyed the arena," Gohan remarked, "let me take Hari to the audience. She can rest better up there." Goten nodded and placed Hari in Gohan's arms.

"Now we'll see how you put up against me. You ready, Goten?" Trunks asked.

"You bet I am!"

_**In the Audience**_

"There you are. How is she?" Krillin wondered.

"I'll be fine," Hari said attempting to escape Gohan's arms.

"Don't push yourself, Hari. Even Saiyans need to rest. You're powerful but you need to work on your stamina as well as your strength," Gohan explained. She just crossed her arms and just let herself be carried.

"Don't worry, you can do it. You are my daughter after all. Like Gohan, you have hidden potential that can easily be tapped in to," Goku said. Upon hearing that, she smiled lovingly at her father.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

"Now, it is time to begin the final match of the Junior Division! The winner of this match will receive 10 million zeni and a match with the World Champion, Hercule! Now let's bring in our combatants: Trunks and Goten!" The crowd went wild. Aside from the previous match, this will be _the_ match to see.

"I won't go easy on you, Goten," Trunks said getting into a battle-ready stance.

"Me neither!" Goten responded doing the same.

"Begin!"

Just like the match before, the two warriors charged towards each other, colliding with earth-shaking power. They lashed out against each other, matching each other's attack perfectly. Each landed a blow to each other's face before backing away.

They now took their fight to the air and commenced with their assaults. Trunks decided it was time for a different tactic. He head for the ring and Goten followed suit.

"Not bad, Goten, you got better quick," Trunks commented.

"Thanks, Gohan helped me."

"But can you do this?" Trunks cocked his arms behind his back and two blue balls of energy appeared in his palms. Soon after, he pulled them together and launched a raging beam of energy towards Goten. He caught wind of the attack and maneuvered out of the way. The beam continued to the crowd.

"Oh no, it's headed straight for the audience!" Gohan shouted.

"Don't panic, they are both skilled enough to not have a plan," Goku reassured. Before the beam hit, Trunks sent it up into the air.

"Hey, I can do that, too!" Goten stated as he brought his hands to his side in a familiar position.

"Ka…Me…Ka…Me…," slowly a sphere of energy was enveloped in his hands, "**HAAA!" **He sent forth a beam of blue energy towards Trunks and also the crowd. Trunks, like Goten did before, dodged the blast but left the crowd vulnerable. Goten attempted to lift the beam but hit part of the roof in the process.

"Whoops, I hit the house," Goten said rubbing the back of his head and laughing to himself.

"I guess he hasn't learned control yet," Goku said.

"Oh, Goten," Hari replied in an exasperated tone.

"How, about no ki blasts? By the looks of things, you can't handle them yet," Trunks said.

"Ok, we can fight without them," Goten answered.

"Good, because I'm about to win this match!" Trunks declared charging at Goten.

"No, I am!" he replied doing the same. Both caught each other by the collar attempting to overpower the other. Trunks however won the struggle and launched Goten high in the air. Before Goten had time to react, Trunks appeared behind him and caught Goten in a choke hold.

"Now give up," Trunks demanded. Goten struggled constantly to break free. Trunks' hold was just getting tighter and tighter. "Come on, Goten, I don't want to suffocate you! Just say you give up!"

"N-No," Goten said in his struggle.

"That's my boy," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Just say it, Goten," Trunks warned. Goten had enough. He just had to get free, no matter what. In a yellow flash, Goten's appearance changed from normal to that of a Super Saiyan. Without much effort, he escaped Trunks' grasp and flew down to the ring and reverted back to normal.

"Goten, you dope!" Hari said face-palming herself.

"Hey, Goten, you cheated! You knew we weren't supposed to go Super Saiyan!" Trunks shouted.

"I forgot," Goten responded.

"Whatever. You know, if I tried, I can beat you with only my right arm," he taunted.

"Wanna bet? Go ahead and try but you can't use your left arm," Goten stated.

"Yeah, yeah I know," he finished before unleashing his assaults. Even though Trunks was holding his own with one arm, Goten soon took the upper hand. After landing a few blows, Goten took to the air. Once at optimal heights, he launched himself towards Trunks. The increasing speeds caused by his height made him a human rocket.

"BANZAI!"

Trunks had to time his reaction perfectly or he'll be done for. Right before Goten collided with Trunks, he quickly dodged the attack. However, Goten changed his path of travel and propelled himself towards once more. At this speed, there was no way Trunks could evade. Suddenly, Trunks too shifted into his Super Saiyan state and launched a ki blast with his left hand at Goten. The force of the blast sent Goten hurdling to the stands. Goten tried to slow down but the inevitable happened: Goten's feet touched the stands.

"Oh no!"

"He's out of bounds! The winner of the Junior Division is Trunks!"

"That's no fair, Trunks. you went Super Saiyan _and_ used your left arm!" Goten complained as he made his way to the edge of the ring.

"Stop crying, Goten. I'll give you some of my toys after this, your choice," Trunks reassured.

"AWESOME!" Goten cheered.

"Oh, Goten, you are such a kid," Hari replied at the sight of her peculiar brother.

* * *

><p><strong>What I tell you guys? Well you tell me how you thought it was. And don't forget, I'm open to any suggestions if you feel it is necessary or interesting. Ya'll know where to find me. Auf Wiedersehen!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been far too long since I updated this. How long has it been? 2 YEARS?! Oops... Well, we're back and ready for some action. Let's GOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Something in the Air<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen! In five minutes, Trunks, the Junior Division Champion, will take on Hercule in a much anticipated exhibition match!" Nothing could get the arena more excited than a battle between two champions, no matter how said title of "champion" was attained. Nonetheless, it was definitely something worth watching. And being the showboat he is, Hercule Satan made his grandiose entrance to the center of the ring, calling forth a bombardment of applause.

"Trunks, how strong do you think that Mr. Hercule guy is?" Goten asked sitting by his friend outside the ring. Hari eventually made her way back down with them, but she was more focused on the so-called world champion.

"To be honest, Goten, I have no clue. I don't feel much power coming from him, but if he's the champion of the world, he must be really powerful. He's probably just hiding his power level."

"You guys, that man is _not_ the champion of the world," Hari finally broke her analytic silence.

"What makes you say that, sis?"

"Just look at him. Hercule's power is considerably smaller than the rest of us. His own daughter is stronger than him. And besides, no _true_ champion puts on a show like this." Hari was right. Hercule was simply hyping up the crowd to inflate his already massive ego.

"Well, Hari, we'll see in the ring," Trunks concluded as he began to make his way towards the center. He tried blocking the obnoxious roar of the stadium, but that wasn't happening. "Man this is so annoying. He better be as good as the world claims."

In the midst of the cheering, Hercule took notice of the challenger. Immediately his pride shifted to outright terror. He witnessed Trunks' and Goten's power, and he definitely wants no parts of it.

_Ah man! What am I gonna do?! There's no way I can fight this kid! If the world sees me lose to a child, I could kiss my reputation goodbye. Wait! I have a genius idea! The world will still have their champion! Hahahahahaha!_

"Without further ado, let the fight beg-"

"WAIT!" Hercule shouted before taking Trunks off to the side. Once far enough, he began his plan. "Now, before we fight there's this sort of ritual both of us do. Kind of a tradition between champions?"

"Ritual?"

"Yeah, you see, before we begin fighting, we give each other a light tap on the cheek. You think you can do that?" Hercule's plan was going smoothly.

"I…I think so," he responded looking at his fist. Trunks' opponent then made his way back towards the center of the ring, bringing back the cheers.

"Now that you two are ready, LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" Though the crowd loved the idea of two champs duking it out in an exhibition, there were some mixed feelings about a grown man fighting a child.

"Do your best, Trunks!" Goten cheered from the sideline. Hercule didn't necessarily find his cheering helpful. But he just stuck with the plan. As an act of "courtesy", he stuck out his face, giving the audience the impression that he's letting Trunks get the first hit.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Your champion is letting Trunks get the first hit! What a guy!" Hari plugged her ears because she knew what was coming: MORE CHEERING.

"Okay, just a light tap…" Trunks reminded himself as he raised his arm. Barely making contact with the "world champion", the force of his "tap" sent him flying out the ring, right into the wall. In an instant, the cheers suddenly vanished. Only one thing went through the minds of the audience (well those who didn't know the truth): What jus happened? The world champion, the man who saved the world from Cell, was just sent flying by an eight-year old kid.

Hercule managed to stand back up, and doing what he does best, masked the truth with an obnoxious display.

"People of the world, it would seem that Hercule has purposely fell out the ring and let Trunks win! What more could you ask for?"

"Are you serious?!" Hari couldn't believe her ears. "Even these people could see what really happened!" Too bad she went completely ignored. These spectators ate up Hercule's act of "valor." She hung her head in defeat.

"Hari, are you okay?" her brother asked looking a bit confused.

"You know, Goten, one day these people will see the truth." The half-Saiyan twins met back up with Trunks and raced to the buffet. Little did any of them know was that a series of events was about to unfold, bigger than any of them could even imagine…in about 30 minutes.

"Excuse me, spectators and combatants, in 30 minutes, we will begin the Adult Division of the World Tournament!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Locker Rooms<strong>_

Due to the punching machine test earlier, the number of fighters is significantly lower than previous years, 16 in fact. Some of the human fighters were obviously not a threat, but there seemed to be something looming in the air, and not in a good way. The source of this feeling? Four fighters (in groups of two), two of who seem otherworldly. In the first pair was a man of small stature, with purple skin, a white Mohawk, and fancy attire. The taller, more stern of the two donned similar clothing with red skin and white long hair. He looked like he was the bodyguard of the smaller one. Over in the other corner of the room were two guys NOT looking to have a good time. The taller gentleman had muscles EVERYWHERE, all wrapped in black spandex. He looked as if he were a maniacal animal just waiting for an order to attack. His slightly shorter, less muscular partner held him down. Anyone could tell these two were together because both of them bore a black _**M**_ on their foreheads. Definitely not good. Piccolo (under the alias Ma Junior) was in a corner meditating when he was hit with awesome and terrifying power, all coming from the direction of the short, purple man.

_Just who is this guy?! His power is out of this world! _He thought. Just then, the mystery man began making his way to Goku and everyone else.

"Why, hello. You must be the one they Goku, are you not?" The Saiyan looked a bit confused (family trait) as to who this man is and how he knows who he is.

"Yep, that's me. How do you know who I am? Who are you?"

"You're reputation proceeds you. You can just call me Shin. I'm simply…a fan. I can't wait to see what you can do in the ring." With that he walked back to his original position in the room.

"Is he what you were looking for?" asked the red man.

"Yes, Kibito, without a doubt, I'm positive he's the one to put an end to the evil once and for all."

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad after two years, right? We're finally gonna see some conflict. Some drama. Something...Read and Review and I'll catch you beautiful people later. BYYEEEEEE!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: It Begins

**New chapter everyone. Hope you can tell by the chapter title, but it's time to get things started. Another chapter should be uploaded later this week as well so you all won't have to wait long to get some action. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 8: It Begins<p>

The stadium was in exceptionally high spirits. After witnessing the incredible fights that mere children are capable of, waiting thirty minutes for the Adult Division seemed like an eternity. The time almost came for the best martial arts showdown to finally go underway.

"Man, it's not fair. We should be able to fight with the adults!" Trunks was still upset about that rule. "It was obvious us three would make it to the top if nothing but kids were our competion."

"Trunks, two things. First, _you're_ a kid, and second, rules are rules," Hari pointed out, "No one expects Saiyan children to enter every tournament. The Youth Division was established so that even kid martial artists can show what they got. If they pit kids against adults like they did many years ago, some of them might end up dead. I mean, have you seen some of those kids out there? They wouldn't last 30 seconds against any real fighter, and they for sure wouldn't make it past our group of friends." All Trunks could do was look away, defeated. Trunks definitely was intelligent well beyond his age, and despite being a year older than her, he was no match for her when it came to logic. If only Goten's brain was as big as his stomach. He tuned out that whole conversation and, instead, he was completely focused on the food in front of him. Trunks was about to say something until something caught his attention outside of the buffet area. It was a masked man covered head-to-toe. Soon Trunks' brain went to work and grabbed his "preoccupied" friend.

"Goten, I know how we can fight the adults! We're gonna use that man's outfit," he explained as he pointed to his intended target. "He must have passed the preliminaries to be back here."

"How are we supposed to do this, Trunks? I don't think we can all fit in there."

"Don't you get it? We're gonna knock him out, use his outfit, and pretend to be him in the tournament."

"Are you crazy? Even after that explanation, you still intend to fight the adults?" Hari overheard the whole plan.

"Why not? Listen, I hear what you're trying to say, but to be honest, do you really think those rules should apply to us? Those other kids might not stand a chance against the adults, but we have Saiyan blood in us, and you know it. And I also know that you're just itching to fight a stronger opponent." As much as she didn't want to admit it, Trunks was right. Ever since a few weeks ago, her Saiyan instinct to fight has been kicked into overdrive. And since the beginning of the tournament, her only real fight has been with Goten. She knew Trunks was right, and so did he. "See? You want to fight them just as bad as we do. Goten let's go!"

"Trunks, wait up, are you sure about this?" They head off to the masked man to set their plan in action. Hari stood there alone, not sure what to do.

_Goten...Gohan...Trunks...Daddy...me...it's in all of us...the instinct to fight and get stronger. I remember when Gohan told me about his fight with Cell. He had to overcome the fear of his own power and fight to save the planet. He told me that he never liked fighting, but had to in order to save the ones he loved. What about me? Why do I fight...?_

_**Stadium**_

"Now's the time to pick the lottery to decide who will fight each other! Each fighter wait until I call your name and choose a number. First up...Killa.

"Ah man, I really hoped I don't have to fight you guys in the first round," Krillin nervously prayed.

"Are you trying to ask Dende for help?" Piccolo responded.

"Alright, Killa is...number 14. Next up, Kibito." The strange red man, now identified as Kibito, went to draw his number.

"I am number 7."

"Okay, Krillin, you're up."

"Oh, I'm number 1! I'll be in the first match."

"Great Saiyaman!" Gohan went up and chose number 8, meaning he'll go up against Kibito.

"Gohan, don't let your guard down. He's stronger than he's letting on," Goku advised.

"Yeah, I can tell this won't be easy."

"Uh, No. 18...? Is that really your name?"

"My father was kinda dull. I got number 9."

"Alrighty then. Next up is Shin."

"Looks like I chose the number 3."

"Hmm, Spopovich, you're up...Spopovich?" While the search for Spopovich went on, a certain masked "man" was having internal problems.

"Goten, what's this guy's name?"

"How should I know? You knocked him out before we could ask."

"Is Spopovich here?" The announcer continued.

"Well, no one is answering. That must be us. Hurry, Goten take us to the lottery!" The two (**under the covering for those who don't know...just look it up if you need clarification)** made their way to the box until they were given strange looks.

"Aren't you Mighty Mask?" Trunks was about to grab a number before being interuppted by the large man with an _**M**_ on his forehead.

"_I_ am Spopovich!" The large man frightened the young Saiyans away from the box and to the other side of the arena.

"Darn it Goten, you made us look like fools!"

"Hey, you said it first!"

"Anyway," continued the announcer, "Spopovich, you're number 6. You sure look different than last time. Next up, Jewel...hmm, number 16. Alright, next is Goku."

"Here I am! It says I'm 11."

"Videl, it's your turn."

"Where's my dad?"

"He's taking a little break, so I'll be drawing for him."

"Okay, well in that case, I'm number 5."

"Number 5, got it. Punta, you're next."

"I received the number 2." Of course, this made Krillin overjoyed.

"Yes, you'll be my opponent! At least I'll make it to the second round!" His VERY large opponent thought otherwise.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a dwarf."

"I can already see how this fight will end..."

"Vegeta, you're up. Looks like you're number 12."

"Wait, what?!" Goku's attention suddenly shot to his rival. "We're fighting in the first round, huh?"

"Finally, Kakarot, this is the day I finally beat you!"

"Mighty Mask, _now's_ your turn." After scurrying all the way from across the arena, the two picked their number. "Okay, number 13. Next up, Ma Junior."

"I picked the number 4."

_That means, __**he**__ will be my opponent!_

"Ladies and gentlemen, since Hercule is taking a little break at the moment, I'll be drawing for him! And the lucky number is...10. So that means the last fighter, Yamu, gets the number 15. That concludes the lottery and the first round pairings are as such:

Krillin vs Punta

Shin vs Ma Junior

Videl vs Spopovich

Kibito vs Great Saiyaman

No. 18 vs Hercule

Goku vs Vegeta

Mighty Mask vs Killa

Yamu vs Jewel

We will get started right away. I'm sure you are aware of the rules: you'll lose if you get knocked out the ring, give up, lose consciousness, or kill your opponent. Also, due to he amount of matches, there will be a 30-minute time limit. If the fight isn't settled in 30 minutes, the judges will determine a winner. Ladies and gentlemen, let us now decide...whose the strongest under the heavens!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Ball Z is the absolute best! I know you all can't wait to see some good stuff and to see Hari discover who she truly is. Don't forget to Review, and I'll see you all later. Deuces!<strong>


End file.
